The overall objective is to provide and maintain a forefront laboratory whose on-going core research and development is able to effectively support outstanding collaborative projects and respond to shorter term service needs of the community as they arise. The long term goal is to stimulate new research by making advanced laser systems available for research in the biomedical area. The laboratory is committed to respond positively to any user request that is good science. The Research concerns time resolved spectroscopy in photosynthesis, vision, bacterial membranes, hemoproteins, nucleic acids, polypeptides, proteins and membranes involving processes of energy transfer, electron transfer, proton transfer, isomerization, ligand dynamics, ion transfer, allosteric effects, chain dynamics, vibrational dynamics, collective motions, molecular reorientation and transport. The techniques used include transient absorption in the UV/VIS and IR regions with time resolution from fs to ms, transient fluorescence with time resolution from 100 fs to mus, and Raman spectroscopy. Specifically core projects on: improvement of time correlated single photon counting, picosecond and nanosecond instrumentation, transient infrared and femtosecond absorption spectroscopy; research on proton and electron transfer; coherent processes in biology; and studies of generic intrinsic probes using IR spectroscopy.